


Sanctified

by Merfilly



Category: Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rameses explains something about consorts to Moses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the several people who have requested I write more of these two.

"Do you know why we wed the Daughters of Amun-Ra?" Rameses asked, toying with a candied fig in such a way as to make Moses envy it.

"Because the throne is in their blood, not yours?" Moses responded, eyes fixated on the wide, sensuous lips sucking at the syrupy stickiness of the treat.

"There is that," Rameses conceded, before catching the entirety of the fig on his tongue to suck it into his mouth. "But, it is also because, having been born from the living god's loins, they are already sanctified to the service of the gods, including the sons of the living god."

Moses flushed, all his thoughts of touching that holy flesh coming back to haunt him... and then he remembered the foreign wives in Seti's court, tribute and alliance wives. "And what of the foreign ones born far from the protection of Amun-Ra?"

Rameses turned his eyes toward his brother, a devilish smile upon his lips. "Such consorts must be dutifully sanctified by their Lord Pharaoh through intense personal devotions."

To say the look and words had not lit a fire within Moses would be a complete lie, but he cast his own eyes down. There was always a chance Rameses had not meant anything by his words, at least nothing for Moses himself.


End file.
